


Simple Mistakes and Wedding Dates

by StrokeofStupidity



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But it's not even that graphic so don't worry, Corgi BB-8, Explicit Language, F/M, Fist Fights, Gen, Gratuitous Use of Yiddish, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Violence, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrokeofStupidity/pseuds/StrokeofStupidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is not a huge fan of weddings. They take too long, are overly sentimental and dancing is a chore. But when his roommate and somewhat friend Kylo Ren, invites him to a friend's wedding, who is he to say no? It sounds perfect... except for the fact that Kylo's relatives are making them share a bed, and offering them relationship advice, and giving them fond, amused looks. It's almost as if everyone thinks they're a couple, but that would be ridiculous! Right? RIGHT?</p><p>My Entry for the 2016 Kylux Big Bang. Unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Mistakes and Wedding Dates

The car ride was blessedly free of conversation, Kylo being a man of few words. Instead the long drive to the Organa-Solo homestead was filled with the sound of emo punk bands of the early 2000s mixed with classic 70s rock. Let it never be said that Kylo didn’t have varied interests and though Hux would never admit it, he didn’t mind the music.

Somewhere around hour 3, Hux attempted to stretch his legs as they meandered along in traffic and glanced over at his roommate.

“Are you sure it’s okay that you’re taking me? I mean, we’re friends but not, like best friends. This’ll be the first time your family meets me and it’s not even a dinner at the apartment. It’s a wedding. You have to understand this is a little odd.”

“You said you would go. If you’re suddenly changing your mind, you’re shit out of luck because we can’t turn back. We can’t even turn, the car isn’t moving!” Kylo said, his tone getting increasing loud and strained. Hux resisted the urge to roll his eyes and placed his hand on Kylo’s elbow.

“I know, the traffic is annoying but there’s nothing to be done about it. Take some deep breaths and listen to your whiny music.” Kylo glared at him but did as he was told. He mumbled something about it not being whiny and his grip on the steering wheel remained tight but he seemed calmer.

Normally Hux was fond of silence; he didn’t feel the need to fill the air with useless chatter. But something about the long hours sitting in one spot and the music on the radio and the scent of Kylo’s oddly fruity shampoo filling the car made him feel restless.

“How long have you known how to drive stick?” He asked, scratching awkwardly at his chin. Kylo didn’t look up from the road but shrugged.

“Probably as long as I’ve known how to drive. My dad taught me when I really little, even though my mom didn’t want him to. I had to sit on his lap because I couldn’t reach the pedals. Or I’d sit with my Uncle Chewie while my dad showed me how to repair an engine. I learned how to drive in this piece of garbage. It’s older than me but she’s got it where it counts.” He said, rubbing a hand affectionately on the console. He was certainly right; the car was a piece of junk, Hux worried the metal deathtrap would fall apart when they went over any bump in the road. But it held up well and rode smooth. Kylo seemed a natural behind the wheel of a car, confident and precise in a way he rarely was with anything else. It was strange and oddly comforting and Hux refused to put any more thought into something so ridiculously sentimental. He wedged himself into the corner, rested his head back and closed his eyes, letting the Smiths and the passing sound of cars lull him to sleep.

 

When he woke up, they were pulling up to a large brick house with weathered green shutters and bright flowers in every color underneath the windows. It didn’t look like the kind of place Kylo Ren grew up. Hux may or may not have been expecting something like the Munsters. They grabbed their bags and walked up to the front door, Kylo apologizing in advance for his family and the questions they would no doubt bombard them with. He knocked on the door and took a deep breath, as if preparing himself. Hux instantly felt the cold spike of fear pierce his heart as the sound of barking and talking became clear.

The door opened to reveal a very short woman with graying brown hair pulled back into a bun. She smiled softly and pulled Kylo into a hug, the taller man seeming to become less threatening and more approachable before Hux’s eyes. Half muffled in the woman’s shoulder, Kylo mumbled out an exasperated but content hello to his mother.

“Oh Ben, it’s so good to see you. I hope the trip wasn’t bad. Your father said there would be traffic but I’m glad you made it here in good time. We were just about to sit down for a late lunch, you must be starving. Have you been eating? You know you should be eating three meals a day with your medication and staying away from too much processed sugar…” As she rambled, Kylo and Hux followed her into the house. Hux was amazed to find himself surprised by this woman who had somehow given birth to the gigantic immature asshole known as his roommate. Hux expected some kind of tall and imposing disciplinarian, cold and precise. In a way, he was expecting his own upbringing. But Kylo’s mother, Leia Organa-Solo as Kylo had told him in the car, was none of those things. Hux could’ve probably picked her up and thrown her across the room without breaking a sweat. He was taken out of his train of thought when he heard Kylo say his name.

“Mom, this is Hux. Remember, I told you I was bringing him.” He said with a hint of nervousness. Leia looked confused for a moment and then recognition broke out across her face.

“Oh Hux, yes. I remember Rey telling me you were bringing him. So, this is the _goyim_ you’ve been living with. Welcome to our home; if you need anything just ask. No need to be embarrassed or worried, we’re all open minded people here.” She said, giving Hux a friendly smile. Something about the way she said “living with” struck him as odd but before he could do more than say thank you, he was dragged into the kitchen for lunch.

At the table was an odd assortment of people.The head seat was taken by Leia, Hux getting the distinct impression of royalty as she sat down. On her left was an incredibly large and hairy man with long bushy brown hair that turned into a beard, or perhaps it was the other way around. The right side chair was vacant and then it was a small, pale girl with three buns sitting next to an older man with a graying beard and a prosthetic hand. Next to the Cousin Itt wannabe was a broad shouldered, dark skinned man with a smile that had the same intensity as the sun and next to him was the most beautiful man Hux had ever seen. He had light tan skin and dark brown hair peppered with the very beginnings of gray. His smile was so perfect and white and his eyes were so warm and deep. Hux was suddenly rethinking his reluctance about coming to this wedding.

“Kylo! You’re finally here!” The girl shouted, vaulting out of her chair to tackle Kylo. Apparently the desire to vault over furniture ran in the family, Hux thought, thinking sadly of the dip in his couch where Kylo jammed his hand onto daily in an attempt to parkour onto the cushions. Kylo staggered back and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

“Yes Rey, I’m finally here. Traffic was crazy and this guy in front of me was going so slow but we’re here. This Hux, by the way. Hux, this is my cousin Rey. That’s my Uncle Luke, Uncle Chewie, and Finn and Poe, the ones who-this is their wedding.” He said, his words fragmented but Hux understood. Rey’s, and everybody else’s for that matter, eyes lit up as she gave Hux an assessing look. He resisted the urge to go into parade rest.

“Oh this is Hux, the one you’re living with now. Come sit.” She said, grabbing Hux’s hand as if he wasn’t a total stranger capable of choking her tiny neck with his hand. She booted Luke over one seat so Kylo could take his and Hux was at the other end, the most attractive man in the world on his other side.

“Good choice, he’s cute.” Poe said, giving Hux a flirtatious wink. Hux flushed high on his cheeks as Kylo told Poe to shut up. Finn just rolled his eyes and mouthed his apologies. Oh well, it was probably for the best that Poe was already taken by sunshine smile guy. He was too tan anyway; Hux would look ridiculous standing next to him.

“Where’s Dad?” Kylo asked as a man in black pants with a white shirt and gold tie started bringing out lunch. Kylo came from a family with a butler? It didn’t make any sense, given the fact that the guy dressed like a low quality Hot Topic on his best days.

“He had to finish up with some work. Apparently a shipment came in too late or some _meshugoss_ like that.” Leia said with an exasperated tone. Kylo raised his eyebrow, pulling the skin around his face taught and making his scar look menacing. Hux had never been told how he got the scar but even he would have to admit it made Ren look distinguished, like a Bond villain.

“A shipment or a _shipment_?” Kylo asked. Luke smirked but didn’t say anything. Leia leveled her son with such a look, that Hux felt foolish for ever having doubted her abilities. Clearly this woman had the quiet bearing of a queen and the unquestioned power of a general. He decided to keep his head down in her presence.

The rest of lunch was passed in easy small talk, discussing the upcoming wedding, asking about Hux’s career and how he and Ren met. It was surprisingly nice and Hux tried to be charming throughout it, though he probably failed. Kylo didn’t seem to mind though, laughing behind his cup whenever Hux answered a little too perfunctorily. Obviously these people weren’t raised with the military, though Poe was an airman. Throughout lunch, in the corner of his vision, Hux watched Kylo. He knew the other man could get overwhelmed in large crowds and knowing the little he knew about Kylo’s family, their presence was probably magnifying his issues. His hands were twitching now and again and once or twice he shook his head as if disagreeing with a statement, though no one said anything.

Occasionally, he would glance at Hux after a particularly awkward reply and smile and breathe and he would feel everything settle. If Luke noticed the small smiles and felt the tension in the room dissipate, well, he didn’t say anything. Lunch was going great until Hux asked how Poe and Finn started dating. The entire table froze as if holding in a breath. Finn smiled softly and Poe launched into a grand story about being friends with Finn for years and pining for him and then some terrible accident happened and Finn ended up in the hospital and Poe realized how much he loved him and would hate to lose him and then they started dating. It was a nice story, if a little over dramatic, and Hux didn’t understand why everyone looked so tense. Especially Kylo, who had spent the whole story staring at his plate and white knuckling his fork. Feeling a strange surge of sympathy, Hux gently touched his foot with Kylo’s shin, an almost reminder to calm down and remember that he was okay. He jolted at the touch but his shoulders dropped so Hux considered it a success. After that, lunch ended quickly and Leia ushered them upstairs to unpack.

 

They walked up two flights of stairs and to the last room on the left side. Apropos of nothing, Kylo swung open the door and dragged their bags in. Hux choked back an exasperated sigh mixed with a laugh. The walls were a deep blue and there were several posters spread about. Hux saw a Green Day, My Chemical Romance, that stupid stereotypical Pink Floyd poster with the women’s backs, and a Joy Division one. There was a full size bed in the corner and across from it was a small TV and a guitar sitting dusty on its stand.

“Oh my god, it’s like 2007 threw up in here. There’s even a fucking skateboard in the corner. What the hell Kylo?! I knew you were emo trash but this is ridiculous.” Hux complained, dropping his bags on the floor with a thump. Kylo glared and opened his mouth to retort but stopped short and cursed.

“Damn, I thought I asked Rey to tell Mom to put the cot in my room. Hold on, I’ll go get it. Your insult cost you the bed, asshole.” Kylo said before walking out of the room and heading downstairs. Apparently it wasn’t the wood in their apartment, Kylo lumbered like an elephant everywhere he went.

Hux decided if he was going to be staying here for a few days, he might as well unpack and make it homey. At least everything looked clean. He opened the windows to a spacious green backyard and eyed the guitar with interest. He didn’t know Kylo could play, he wondered why he had stopped, if he had stopped. Hux’s musical tastes were a little particular but he wouldn’t have minded some acoustic guitar. He quickly called his next door neighbor to ask for an update on Millicent, his beloved tabby cat, and satisfied with her behavior thus far, began settling in. While he was busy unpacking and then refolding his clothes, there was a knock on the doorframe and the sound of a clearing throat.

“So you’re Hux, right? The guy Ben’s living with now?” The man said. He was tall, not as tall as Kylo, with graying hair and a crooked grin. Since he used Kylo’s actual name, Hux assumed this must have been his father, Han Organa-Solo.

“Yes, that’s me. You must be his father, Han? It’s nice to meet you.” Hux said, dropping his shirt on the bed and shaking Han’s hand firmly, like his father had taught him. Han nodded in the affirmative and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. He seemed suddenly awkward, like he didn’t know what to say or do next. This was odd, since Hux didn’t think he was Kylo’s first friend to ever visit. At least he hoped not.

“You and Ben… you treating him right? He has his issues but he’s a good kid underneath it all. Way, way down deep. So you take care of him, you got it?” Han said, managing to look both grumpy and embarrassed at the same time. Hux was just confused. Sure, they were roommates but it wasn’t his job to take care of some punk adult who would eat Lucky Charms for every meal if he let him.

“I mean, I guess so. He eats like crap, I don’t know how he survived in college, so I do most of the cooking but he usually cleans up after so I don’t mind. When he was first moving in, I made sure to talk to his therapist about what to do if he had an episode and I remind him when his prescriptions are low because he never remembers to refill them. Most of the time I want to kill him and we fight, but we make up at the end of the day so it’s good.” Hux shrugged, wondering if telling his roommate’s dad that he often thought about killing his son was smart. Apparently it was because Han laughed in agreement.

“Yeah, Ben can be stubborn sometimes. He gets that from his mother. You uh, you being safe? You know, when you make up?”

At this, Hux paused. _Being safe?_ What did Han mean? Did he think Kylo and him went to a fight club every night to work things out? Or that they glared at each other from across the room while Hux drank wine and pet Millicent and Kylo moaned on the couch like a Victorian heroine? Okay, that last one was true but Han didn’t need to know about that.

“Well, we don’t use fists or anything like that.” At his comment, Han turned an odd gray color and closed his eyes.

“Alright kid, too much information but I’m glad to hear you two got it all worked out. I’m just going to go downstairs and not be up here anymore…” He trailed off, walking quickly out of the room. Kylo walked in a moment later, giving his father’s back a confused stare.

“So apparently my mom threw the cot out because it got moldy but I did manage to find a sleeping bag. I figure we can trade off. I get the bed one night and then you get the bed the next night.”

“That’s rude. I’m your guest. I should get the bed the whole time.” Hux replied back, sitting on the bed as if to stake his claim. Kylo rolled his eyes.

“It’s my bed so I can do what I want. Besides, you insulted my room and teenage taste, so you get the sleeping bag.” He announced with relish.

“More like lack of taste.” Hux muttered under his breath as Kylo showed him the small jack and jill bathroom attached to his room. Rey would be staying in the room across from them though the door was closed.

“Hey, I’m going to take a shower. I feel gross after sitting in the car for so long. You can take one after me if you want, but everyone will probably be downstairs if you want to do that.” Kylo announced out of nowhere, while Hux hung up his suit in the closet. Hux nodded, unconcerned. He finished unpacking, shoved his suitcase under the bed and walked out of Kylo’s room heading downstairs. Leia was sitting on the couch in the living room with Poe and Finn. A quick glance out of the large bay windows showed Han, Chewie, Luke and Rey working on car together. Hux entered the living room and Poe’s corgi BB-8 immediately went over to him begging to be pet. Hux wasn’t really a dog person, it even took a while before he and Millicent came to a mutual, adoring friendship. But he reached down anyway to scratch behind the dog’s ears and took a seat on the couch next to Leia. He didn’t really want to but it was the only seat left and she gave him an imposing yet calm look.

“I didn’t get to say it earlier, but you have a lovely home Mrs. Organa-Solo. I have to admit, I didn’t expect Kylo to live in a place so cheery.” Hux admitted awkwardly. Leia chuckled and rested a soft hand on Hux’s arm. He thankfully didn’t flinch at the affectionate touch.

“Thank you Hux, it’s the product of years of making and breaking this house into a home. It loses its newness over the decades but never its charm.” She said proudly, placing her cup of coffee on the designated coaster. Hux felt a surge of approval for the small woman. He could respect someone who used coasters, though Kylo apparently never learned that social grace from his mother.

“Yeah, sometimes it’s a little weird that Kylo dresses like some emo kid from middle school but he was always like that. I remember they took a family picture one time and he was fully in his MCR days and Leia and Han were in these bright sunny colors and there was Kylo, dressed in black. Like his soul!” Poe added, saying the last sentence in a lower baritone in an attempt to tease. Finn laughed brightly and BB-8, following the sound, jumped up on the couch. Then Leia hummed and stood up from the couch, going towards a small cabinet.

“I think I actually have that picture, let me see if I can find it.” She mumbled, grabbing some small boxes filled with photos and bringing them over to Hux. He had to stop himself from smiling in wicked glee. It was about time he got some blackmail on his roommate…

 

When Kylo finished his shower, Hux was nowhere to be seen. He bounded down the stairs to see the most horrifying thing he had ever had the misfortune to witness. His mother was sitting on the couch, showing Hux his old school photos and various ones of Kylo as a baby.

“Mom! What the hell? Are you a walking cliché? Can we not show Hux my baby pictures?” He yelled, snatching the box from his mother. She rolled her eyes and made a dismissing gesture.

“Oh don’t _kvetch_. I just wanted to show Hux how cute you were as a baby. Obviously nothing’s changed.” She said fondly, taking the box back from her son. He scoffed and flopped down in one of the arm chairs while Poe and Finn attempted to hide their sniggers.

“Mom, I was literally the ugliest baby. You only think I was cute because you’re my mom. You’re supposed to think that.” He shot back. At that moment the rest of the group entered, Han cleaning his greasy hands off with a rag.

“That’s not true. You were a cute baby. It’s when you were a preteen with a stupid haircut that you were ugly. I mean, you grew out of it, but for a while I was worried you wouldn’t get my dashing good looks.” Han said simply. Leia glared at the back of his head while Rey laughed and sat down.

Kylo growled out an exasperated sigh and covered his face in his hands. Hux privately agreed with Han. Kylo was a cute baby, as most were, but before puberty came and went he was less than stunning. A bowl cut and large ears obviously was not the best combination. Still, he felt the need to stick up for his friend. It’s not like Hux was that beautiful as a 15 year old either.

“I think Kylo looked very nice as a preteen and it doesn’t even matter because he’s a veritable Adonis now.” Hux murmured, more to himself though everyone heard and saw the way Kylo turned red at the compliment.

“Aww, at least Hux thinks you’re cute.” Rey teased, her hand over her heart. Hux raised a disdainful eyebrow at her. But before he could argue against that ridiculous thought Kylo piped up.

“Hux thinks black mambas are cute. I’ll take his opinion with a grain of salt.”

“Oh Kylo, you wish you were as cute as a deadly snake. Right now, you’re more of a puffed up cat.” Hux replied, crossing his arms in disdain.

“Oh hardy har, my sides are splitting and I will never recover from such an insult.” Kylo deadpanned, splaying out in his armchair. Everyone laughed and Hux pursed his lips in annoyance. It was probably for the best though; Hux didn’t want to start a fight in front of Kylo’s parents. He was raised better than that. Then Poe changed the subject by asking Han about the car he was working on and the pictures were put away. Kylo’s eyes followed the box and he visibly relaxed when Leia shut the cabinet. Hux decided not to mention that Leia had volunteered to email him some of the gems.

 

Eventually a clock chimed somewhere and Kylo, bored of everyone and everything as he often was suggested going into town to grab dinner. (“It’s a small town but there’s this place that makes really good pasta.” Kylo had said trying to push Hux out the door before his mother or Uncle Luke saw and questioned them.) Apparently the place was in walking distance, everything was in walking distance, and the weather was warm and sunny, even in the late hour. The restaurant was a small cozy place with indie music playing and guitars on the wall. If Hux were the kind of person to watch romantic movies, which he was NOT, it would be the place the protagonists would fall in love. They ordered their food, staying quiet and content. Then Hux had to open his big mouth.

“How come everyone tensed up when I asked how Poe and Finn met? Did it involve you? Were you dating Poe before he got together with Finn?” He asked the table instead of looking at Kylo. His roommate flushed and gave a crooked smile. The same smile as his father, Hux noted fondly before chastising himself in disgust.

“It’s kind of a long story and it’s not an easy one. So you know that I take medicine and I go to therapy. For my auditory hallucinations, my schizophrenia. I actually started hearing voices younger than most people and for a while, no one really knew. And that was because the voice told me not to tell. I always heard this one voice in my head, and like, these whispers of something else, something bigger than myself. The voice’s name was Snoke and he told me if I did what he said I would be powerful and I would be brave and I could have whatever I wanted. I was a teenager. I was resentful and angry for stupid reasons and any slight I faced, he twisted to be much worse. I just wanted to be normal like everyone else. I was so angry at my parents because they didn’t understand. It felt like I was being torn apart half the time. So my mom sent me to Uncle Luke’s ranch, thinking that the change of scenery would help me. She was wrong. My uncle runs this new age hippie camp and there were a bunch of kids there. Snoke told me to kill them. Which is weird since most schizophrenics aren’t violent, or if they are, it’s towards themselves. Nope, I’m the lucky jackpot winner whose voice tells him that slaughtering children will make him powerful and that being evil is the way to go.”

“Did you do it?” Hux whispered, his breath caught in his throat. His thoughts swung wildly from horror to interest.

“No, Uncle Luke managed to stop me before I choked this kid to death. Then when my dad picked me up I stabbed him. So after that, I went on medication and I was okay for a while.”

“You stabbed your father? Wow, color me impressed and horrified.” Hux replied, slowly eating his pasta. Ren laughed lightly, looking more at ease than he ever had. How long had it been since he had talked about this without feeling guilt or shame?

“So what does this have to do with Finn or Poe?”

“Oh, that was a few years ago. My meds ran out and I needed a stronger dose and Snoke came back roaring so I beat the crap out of Poe and strapped him to a wall, pushed Finn down a flight of metal stairs almost paralyzing him and when I tried to attack Rey, she slashed me across the face and gave me this scar. Then I apologized, felt guilty, went to therapy and got my meds fixed.” He said as if discussing a fantastical plot from a book as something tedious. Hux couldn’t help but gape for a moment before closing his mouth with a snap.

“So why the name change? Why do your parents still call you Ben? I know that’s your actual name but...” Hux asked, eating another forkful of pasta.

“Kylo Ren was what Snoke called me. After everything happened at Uncle Luke’s camp, I didn’t feel like Ben anymore. I felt like he had died so Kylo could rise. I know it bothered my mom and dad that I didn’t go back to being Ben but I just couldn’t. I was different and taking on the name Snoke gave me felt like a good thing. I was using something bad as a chance to reinvent myself. I wasn’t “shying away from my past” as my therapist said.” Kylo explained. Hux nodded in understanding.

“I see. You’re basically giving the middle finger to Snoke by taking the name he gave but using it to be a positive and good person. The last thing he would want.”

“Hux, we both know I’m not a good person.” Kylo said, his dark eyes boring into Hux’s.

For some reason his story didn’t scare Hux. It made something warm and dark curl low in his stomach while he watched Kylo slouch on the chair with a lazy smirk. As if the bastard was almost proud of his temporary brush at insane power. As if he knew that his mental control was in Hux’s ability to remember when his prescription needed refilling. It filled him with a heady sense of power and they finished their meal in silence. But Hux watched Kylo as they walked home, the way his gait was straight and powerful. How he almost commanded the air around him to part though his face showed no flicker of the hidden power below.

Once, Hux had driven Kylo to the gym where he worked out his aggression and anxiety. He stuck around for a moment, wanting to see the kind of exercises his roommate did. Cut to him, sitting and gaping two hours later as he watched Kylo run and flip on the mats, spinning a long wooden stick around in graceful arcs and precise hits. He worked with a trainer, blocking and striking, keeping his eyes constantly on his target and putting his whole body behind every lunge. Kylo was not a snake, but a bear or a bull. Unrelenting and strong, ruthless in his every move as he eviscerated his opponent. That day Hux had a new respect for Kylo, despite his childish behavior, and now that feeling was compounded with the reveal of Kylo’s past mental history. He was a beautiful walking time bomb and Hux, his hand was on the big red button. How catastrophically wonderful.

 

Kylo was showing Hux some pictures of his grandfather –the man was obsessed with the guy- when Leia, Han, Luke, Chewie, Rey, Poe and Finn came into the living room later that night.

“Hey, we were going to play a game if you wanted to join us. It’s like the Newlywed Game; we figured it would be cute, even though some of the pairings don’t work.” Rey smiled, flopping onto the floor. Hux looked to Kylo, it was his family, and when he didn’t get a no back, he nodded. Han, Leia and Chewie took the couch, Poe ended up on the floor next to Rey with his back against Finn’s knees. Finn and Luke took the two armchairs which left Kylo and Hux to sit on the small loveseat, their thighs touching. They were only touching, Hux noted to himself, because Kylo had to sprawl over every surface he lounged on like a fucking prince. Even BB-8 waddled in, settling himself between Poe and Rey.

“Okay, so the teams are Uncle Han and Aunt Leia, Poe and Finn and Kylo and Hux with me and Dad acting as judges.” Rey said, pulling out the cards as the butler (Hux learned earlier from Leia that his name was Mr. Charles Threepio.) brought out coffee and dessert.

“Wait, why are me and Hux playing? I just want to watch you all be ridiculous. Just because we live together doesn’t mean we know gooey romantic crap about each other.” Kylo asked, shooting his cousin a look. Chewie mumbled something and Luke sniggered.

“I’m sure you two know plenty about each other and we need more than two teams. If we need to make a fourth pair we could always pair Rey and Chewie together since they’ve been working at the garage as a team. You’re playing, end of discussion.” Leia blithely answered, pulling out a card. Hux once again felt like there was something that he was missing. That there was a vital piece of information being left out. Still, he enjoyed competition and he enjoyed winning even more. Every team was given a white board and the game began. The first question was asked by Luke, Han and Leia answering first, then Poe and Finn and ending with Kylo and Hux.

“What is the silliest thing you’ve fought about?” Luke asked in an official tone. Leia laughed loudly and Han gave a rueful smile.

“Ugh, what don’t we fight about?” Han mumbled. Leia smacked his shoulder while he pouted and wrote down his answer.

“I think it would have to be whenever Han would attempt to make dinner, he would always use spices that I hated. I always told him I hated them and he either forgot or enjoyed watching me make a face after the first bite. I’m convinced it was a conspiracy between him and Ben to trick me into eating foods I hated.” She said, giving Kylo a fond glare. He merely shrugged and raised his hands in a placating gesture. Han flipped his board around which read, _fights about the food I made_. Rey cheered and Han and Leia shared a quick kiss. Next Poe and Finn answered, Poe scribbling something on his board.

“It would have to be the time we fought about Poe leaving on a flight. I didn’t want him to go and he didn’t either. So we were actually fighting on the same side and didn’t realize it.” Finn said, while Poe’s board read, _fight about not wanting me to leave_. Rey rolled her eyes.

“Oy, you two can’t even fight right. You’re so in love, it’s gross.” She teased and Finn stuck his tongue out at her. Then a collective set of eyes focused on Kylo and Hux. He shrugged and wrote down what he thought their stupidest fight was. They didn’t actually fight a lot, just mostly bickering. Not to mention, Hux didn’t think the fight was stupid but he knew Kylo would.

“Our stupidest fight was about Orry Kelly’s dress designs in Some Like It Hot.” He said blankly while Hux flipped the board around with a smug face. If he was surprised that Kylo remembered, he certainly didn’t show it.

“Wait, what do you mean? How did you fight about dress designs? Is that a movie or a tv show?” Rey asked while Kylo looked panicked.

“No don’t!”

“Okay first off, Some Like It Hot is a fantastic movie starring Jack Lemmon and Tony Curtis as musicians who dress up as women and join a girl’s band so they can run away from gangsters! Secondly, I happen to like most of Orry Kelly’s designs and Marilyn Monroe could wear a potato sack and it would work. But the dress he puts her in when she’s on the boat with Joe is so ridiculous! It doesn’t match the rest of the band’s outfits. Just because Sugar is the singer doesn’t mean her dress should be completely different. Maybe a different color or cut but an entirely different design? Sweet Sue was such a controlling prude; she would never let her dress that way! So fine whatever, Sugar provided her own wardrobe, with what money I don’t know, and Sue lets her. But the dress doesn’t match the aesthetic style of the late 20s! It’s got fringe sure, but it comes in at her natural waist and is entirely too revealing on top. Plus it has no support! I understand boxy, boyish figures were all the rage, but it doesn’t work. Like her breasts just hang there with those weird artfully placed sequins in an effort to make her look as naked as possible without being naked when all it does is make her appear flabby. Plus the cut of the back is too loose so it puckers and makes her back look fatter than it was and if she’s supposed to be trying to seduce a millionaire I can understand the sheer top but not if it makes you look like you have back rolls and a sagging chest. I expected better from you Orry!” Hux ranted, possibly all in one breath while Kylo leaned back on the couch and rubbed his eyes tiredly, like they had had this fight before. Hux stopped and sucked in some deep breaths while everyone looked at him in surprise, confusion and fear. His cheeks turned pink and he looked down at the carpet in embarrassment.

“You shouldn’t have got him going. It’s a stupid argument. He designed it that way to have her appear as naked as the censors would allow. Straight men don’t care if Marilyn Monroe’s breasts don’t have any support in the dress. They just care that they can almost see the whole thing and her entire back. She knew what she was doing when she picked that dress. Plus no bra to remove when she and Junior had sex.” Kylo countered back while Poe saw literal fire erupt in Hux’s eyes.

“She and Junior didn’t even have sex! They just kissed and with his story, it didn’t even matter if she was practically naked!”

“It mattered to the male audience and it worked, she got the guy. If we keep having this argument about an opinion, I am literally going to choke you to death.” Kylo shot back while Leia tensed up.

“Not if I punch you in your stupid face first!” Hux growled, pointing a finger at Kylo.

“Like you could even reach my face, you gonna get a step stool first?” He mocked, rolling his eyes. Everyone in the room flicked their eyes back and forth between Hux and Kylo. Suddenly Han wasn’t so sure about the relationship his son had found himself in.

“I’m two inches shorter than you but I don’t need height to murder you in your bed!” Hux threatened his face pinching up as it got very close to Kylo’s.

“I love it when you talk dirty.”

“GUYS! Can we please move on to the next question?” Rey yelled, suddenly getting the attention of the entire room. Hux and Kylo immediately pulled back, the redhead giving Kylo a suspicious look. Like the mature adult he was, Kylo just sprawled even more on the couch and gave Hux a lascivious smile. The warm, dark thing curled low in Hux’s stomach again and he refused to say anything but his answers for the rest of the game. They won, but that did little to change his mood.

 

That night, after a minor shouting match where Kylo and Hux tried to figure out who was really going to take the sleeping bag causing Rey to storm in from her bedroom and take the sleeping bag yelling about how forcing people to “sleep on the couch” was petty, Hux found himself in an uncomfortable situation with his roommate. Granted, one couldn’t live with another person for a year without having some uncomfortable moments. But this, this was different. They lied down as far apart from each other on the narrow bed as they could, Kylo pressed close to the wall while Hux lay on his back on the edge of the mattress. The only sound was the creaking of the old house and their quiet breathing. It was awkward yes, but Hux had been in similar situations in the ROTC. With that thought in his head, he pulled the covers more tightly around him and went to sleep. He was stiff and almost falling off the bed but he managed to make due, the sound of Kylo breathing steadying him more than anything else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hux woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside the window while sun played across the lower half of the bed, keeping his cold feet unusually warm. He attempted to sit up and get out of bed, only to be prevented by something very warm, very solid and very alive laying half on top of him and half curled around him like some gorgeous, brooding octopus. If any of you are confused, it was Kylo.

Kylo Ren was currently snuggled up to him like Millicent used to when she was a kitten, expelling warm soft breaths on Hux’s neck. For the first time in his life, he was speechless. He didn’t know what to do. He could shove Kylo away, play it off as a funny moment and never bring it up again. He could pretend to go back to sleep so Kylo would have to deal with it and never bring it up again. He could lie there in paralyzed terror and never bring it up again. He could use the pillow under his head to suffocate Kylo to death and never bring it up again. He could-

“Would you stop that? I can feel your brain thinking and it’s keeping me up.” Kylo mumbled into the juncture of where Hux’s shoulder met his neck.

“Kylo, let me go. I want to get dressed and brush my teeth. I have to call Phasma and see how Millicent is doing.” Hux hissed, carefully lifting the arm that was currently wrapped around his stomach. At this Kylo stuck his head up, stared at the clock on his nightstand, scoffed and flopped back down onto Hux’s chest.

“It’s like 7am, we don’t have anywhere to be today so relax for once in your life and go back to sleep. It won’t kill you to sleep in, Hux.” He murmured, already starting to slide back into sleep and ignoring the wheeze Hux made when Kylo’s chin landed near his sternum. Hux clenched his fist under the blanket and felt an argument bubbling up on his tongue. Sleep might not kill him but Kylo certainly would when he finally woke up and found himself cuddling with his roommate who he basically hated.

“Shh Hux, go _shluffy_.” Kylo said once more and Hux, who didn’t even know what that meant, found himself looking over at his roommate. He’d never seen him asleep. Kylo looked so young and soft, like he had no worries or stress. The scar along his face seemed lighter and less severe and his mouth, so often turned in a frown, was a smooth line. He looked delicate this way, though he would never say that to his friend. Hux’s hand brushed a strand of dark, wavy hair back away from his face and sighed in mock annoyance.

“Okay Kylo, I’ll go _shluffy_.”

 

When Hux woke up again, it was later in the morning and the sound of birdsong was loud and cheerful. Kylo was nowhere to be seen and he felt an annoyed sigh coming but held it down. He called Phasma, checking up on Millicent and telling her all about his day. Then he showered quickly, gelled down his hair and went downstairs. Following the sound of talking, he entered the dining room where everyone was sitting down for breakfast.

“Hux, come sit next to me.” Leia said, Kylo glancing up at his name and giving a small half smile. If Hux’s ears turned a light pink as he scurried to the chair, no one needed to know. Except for the fact that everyone saw and formed their own conclusions.

“So today, the caterers are bringing the tables, the altar and all the seats. It shouldn’t take too long but I’d like some help, arranging everything. Also someone needs to pick up Kes from the train station and Lando from the airport.” Leia said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Uncle Lando’s coming? Why didn’t you tell me that? I volunteer!”Kylo exclaimed, looking excited for a moment before the bashfulness hit again.

“Fine, you and Hux go pick him up and Poe will get his father. It’s settled.” Leia decided, her tone brooking no argument. Just then, the phone rang. Luke, who was closest to it, picked it up and smiled. Then his smile quickly turned into a frown and he rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

“Yes, of course Bob, we’ll be right there. No, thank you for taking care of it. Yes, we’ll see you at the wedding tomorrow.” He said hanging up the phone. He turned towards Leia with a look that spoke volumes and decades of understanding.

“Bob Fett just called. We have to go pick Han and Chewie up. Apparently they got into a bar fight.”

“Oh that’s where the _mamzer_ was last night. I was wondering…” Leia trailed off, before finishing her coffee and standing up. She grabbed her purse and started to braid her hair as she walked around the table.

“Alright everyone, I’m going to go bail out your father. I’ll see you all later. Help the caterers, don’t make a mess and try not to give Threepio an aneurysm. Bye.” She said, floating out of the room, Luke following behind her and planting a quick kiss on Rey’s head while the butler sputtered as he cleared their places.

Everyone didn’t react, focusing on their breakfast. Except for Hux, a forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth, who was very confused.

“Is no one else concerned about the fact that your father is apparently in jail and needs to be bailed out? It’s 10:30 in the morning for goodness sake!” Hux stage whispered to Kylo. Rey laughed and shook her head, spooning some hash browns into her mouth.

“Dad is a good guy, don’t get me wrong, but he doesn’t always work exactly in the law. This leads to him getting into sticky situations. Sometimes he ends up making friends,”

“-Or enemies!” Rey cut in. Kylo gave her a glare.

“Or enemies with the wrong crowd and he gets into trouble. So my mom has to bail him out. It’s no big deal and he’s never been busted for anything that bad.” He finished, buttering a piece of toast.

“But your mother’s a senator. Doesn’t having a husband with a criminal record work against her?” Hux asked, picking up a container of a pink, chunky spread and trying to figure out what it was.

“He was a smuggler and criminal before they got married and he wasn’t about to change just because my mom was in politics. I think people respect them for that. They make their marriage work without changing each other. Either way, my mom gets the votes when she needs them. Also, that’s lox. It’s a type of salmon; you won’t like it.” Kylo said, taking the container away and giving him the butter instead. He accepted it with a hum, and spread some on a slice of toast.

“Finn does the same thing. He likes to try everything but then forgets what he actually likes and what he doesn’t. We’ll be in the supermarket and he’ll ask if he likes this kind of condiment or cereal and I’ll say no. Then he won’t believe me, we’ll buy it and lo and behold, he doesn’t like it. But yours listens, that’s good.” Poe said, sticking out his tongue playfully at his fiancé who made an offended noise at the story.

Again, it passed so quickly that it seemed like Hux was the only one who noticed, but something seemed off about the way Poe referred to him and Kylo. Why did he say ‘yours’? He didn’t belong to Kylo and Kylo certainly didn’t belong to him! Maybe he was trying to make an allusion to the fact that they both had people who took care of them, like pets? Hux was NOT a pet! But before he could demand Poe to take back what he said, the doorbell rang with the caterers.

 

As the caterers started to set up the tables, Poe and Finn deciding where things should be placed, everyone else started decorating the backyard for the rehearsal dinner later that night. Rey had taken the large light blue runner and rolled it across the lawn, BB-8 trotting along the edges like he was patting it down. Kylo and Hux were in charge of streamers, tying them in the low hanging tree branches and along the edges of the chairs. Kylo demonstrated a particular skill set learned in his youth when he started throwing streamers over the tree tops in an artful design.

“Toilet paper or purple streamers, it’s all the same.” He smirked to Hux, who rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. Grabbing another roll, he handed the end to Kylo while he held the mass, his eyes following Rey as she took a scrap of streamer and started trailing it behind her like a gymnast, BB-8 barking happily behind her. Finn did a poor attempt at a cartwheel and collapsed on the ground, the dog deciding to play with him over the streamer. He heard Poe laughing, though when he turned around, Poe was looking in his direction and not towards Finn. Giving him a quizzical stare, Hux looked back at Kylo who was frowning heavily.

“What’s your problem? Do we need more streamers or something? I can ge-.” But whatever Hux was going to say next stopped, because he suddenly found himself falling over onto the soft grass. While he had been distracted by Rey and Finn, Kylo had sneakily wound the streamers around his body until he looked like a sloppy mummy. Ripping and pushing at the streamers, Hux snarled and grabbed the nearest bucket of decorating supplies next to him.

“You bloody idiot! I can’t believe you would be so juvenile.” He yelled, throwing the bucket’s contents in Kylo’s face. It didn’t really pack the same punch as falling over, but he was going to have a hell of a time getting the confetti out of his hair. Poe doubled over laughing and even Hux had to have a chuckle at Kylo’s face before being tackled to the ground by the overgrown bat.

They rolled around on the ground for a few moments, more wrestling playfully than fighting, while everyone cheered them on. Finally Kylo managed to pin Hux down, his hands holding his wrists tight above his head, while his knees bracketed Hux’s thighs.

“Hah, pinned ya!” He sneered down at Hux, his dark hair flopping down in his face. Hux glared back at him and tried, unsuccessfully, to buck him off.

“Alright, you win. Now get off before you crush me, you weigh a ton.” He sniped back.

“Hey, get a room you two! We have stuff to do so no distractions.” Poe yelled across the lawn. Both Hux and Kylo’s faces snapped towards the small crowd that had assembled to watch them tussle in the dirt like children. Hux turned pink in embarrassment and fury and Kylo leaped off of him like he had been burned. Kylo shook out his hair and brushed off the confetti, standing a respectful distance away from Hux. Everyone went back to their business.

“You got some confetti on you too. It’s in your hair.” He mumbled, pointing to Hux’s head. He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, dislodging the colored paper. He felt some of his hair come loose from the gel as he did so and he tried not to let his annoyance show.

“Better?” He asked, brushing off his shoulders. He tried to fix his hair, but it flopped over to the side and the front. Kylo just stared at him for a long moment. The dark and warm thing curled in Hux’s stomach again as he stepped forward and brushed a piece of confetti from Hux’s cheekbone with the gentlest movement.

“Better.”

 

Once again, Hux found himself the passenger in Kylo’s deathtrap of a car. The ride to the airport wasn’t too long, just about a half hour, and the time passed in companionable conversation.

“So who’s this Lando guy? You said he’s your Uncle, but I didn’t think your parents had anymore siblings.” Hux asked, staring out the window. Kylo shrugged, his arm resting on the ledge of the open window. The wind was casually blowing his hair back and it looked stupid. Hux decided that Kylo Ren with aviator sunglasses and wind swept hair looked stupid. That’ll show him.

“Oh, he’s one of my dad’s old friends. They used to get into all kinds of trouble when they were younger. Apparently they even got married once for a deal. But that might be a rumor. Then Uncle Lando went straight, pun intended, became the mayor of this town and then became an actor. Or maybe it was the other way around. It was weird. But you can still see him on TV sometimes. He used to do those beer commercials. The one named after a gun.” Kylo rambled while Hux’s mind played catch up.

“Wait, beer named after a gun? Is your uncle Lando Calrissian? As in the Browning 22 beer commercial guy? From the 80s?” Hux asked incredulously. Kylo nodded and flushed.

“Yep, that’s him. My mom used to record the commercials so we could tease him about them when he’d visit.”

Hux didn’t know how to reply to that exactly. When Kylo moved in, he was quiet and brooding and spoke little of his family. Through the months that they lived together he learned about his family and childhood. However, it was always vague and seemed, to Hux at least, that Kylo was speaking about another life or one that he’d seen in a movie. But now having met them, Hux was utterly confused. A politician mother and a scoundrel father, one uncle who was a hippie with a prosthetic hand and the other, hairier than Bigfoot and not actually related. Cousins and friends who were literal balls of sunshine, not to mention a butler. It was entirely ridiculous and dysfunctional and yet, if Kylo Ren was going to come out of any upbringing, it would probably be that.

Getting Lando was quick, the man stepping out into the bright sunshine only a few minutes after Kylo and Hux had pulled up. He pulled Kylo into a handshake that became a hug and regarded Hux with interest.

“Uncle Lando, this is Hux.” Kylo gestured while Hux shook the man’s hand. Lando’s eyes widened in understanding and gave him a worryingly innocent smile.

“Your dad mentioned you’d be bringing him to the festivities. It’s nice to finally meet you. I knew one day someone would get Kylo to settle down. Congrats you two.” He said, shoving his suitcase in the trunk and sliding into the backseat with a sigh before Hux could make a retort. Kylo’s cheeks had turned pink at Lando’s comment and only now on the road were they beginning to lighten.

“I don’t know if I would use the term, but yes, I think Kylo and myself complement each other very well. When we’re not attempting to strangle the other that is.” Hux mused, throwing a cheeky smile Kylo’s way. Lando chuckled from the backseat.

“Han and Leia were the same way but they manage to make it work, even after all these years.” Kylo’s eyes widened in surprise and he was about to say something in return when the car behind them honked loudly. Swearing a blue streak and making a rude gesture, he returned to driving and promptly forgot whatever he was going to say. Hux, however, felt the gears in his head turning and working towards a conclusion that made his stomach clench and heart pound.

When they finally pulled up to the house, there were several unknown cars in the driveway and Lando smiled brightly when Han came out of the house to greet him. They hugged and called each other some questionable names while Hux squinted in the sun. He was not used to sun; he was used to dark, cloudy days and endless rain. Once Kylo had made the connection between his pale skin and a certain vampire series and Hux tripped him as he was walking out the door.

“Hey boys, the rehearsal dinner/lunch thing is starting soon. You might want to get ready and dressed quick before Threepio blows a gasket.” Han said, cuffing his longtime friend over the head with an affectionate smile.

 

After getting ready and dressed, Hux and Kylo made their way to the backyard, pausing a moment to take in the garlands and flowers. It looked great, if a little cliché in Hux’s opinion, and it would be perfect for the wedding the next day. A waiter came over with champagne, both men taking a glass and a long swallow.

“I want to say sorry in advance for what’s about to happen. My family is very large and very overbearing.” Kylo stage whispered. Hux snorted into his glass.

“I’m sure I can handle it. Stop apologizing.” He said as Leia walked up to the pair looking resplendent in a white, flowy dress. She extended her arm to fix her son’s part and he dutifully crouched a little so she wouldn’t have to stretch.

“Oh Ben, you look so nice in your suit. I’m glad you wore it instead of the usual _shmattah_ you wear.” She said smoothing out the lapel on his jacket. Kylo looked murderous for a moment.

“Mom, just because I wear a lot of black, doesn’t mean it’s rags. I’m not Bubbe, I don’t have to wear the newest fashion every chance I get.” He protested. Leia ignored him and instead focused on Hux, straightening his tie. He felt an odd mix of affront and affection.

“There, now you both look so handsome. You make quite the striking pair. Go talk to some people, be charming.” Leia said, making a shooing gesture. Kylo gave her an incredulous look.

“Oh stop it; I know you can be charming. Go introduce Hux to some people. Go.” She countered, her tone unwavering. Kylo gave a great put upon sigh and stalked away, Hux following at more casual pace.

The rehearsal lunch was nice and calm and despite Hux not really believing in “true love” as Poe kept saying, he found himself touched at the couple in front of him. They were obviously in love and if anything could bring some life back into his cold, black heart, it was that. It was a fast rehearsal, most of the groomsmen (of which Kylo was a part of) figuring out their choreography easily. After the lunch, he and Kylo made rounds once again. They spoke to some random people, more friends of Poe and Finn than Kylo. They seemed uneasy around him, though they tried hard to be cordial. Hux saw right through it and if his smile seemed more shark like than friendly, well that was just a trick of the light.

“Ben Solo!” A voice called from across the lawn, as a tiny and frail woman with dark, wrinkly skin and bright orange hat approached them.

“Hey Aunt Maz, how are you?” Kylo asked, letting the woman reach out and grab his hand. She inspected it for a moment, as if reading his palm, and then dropped it.

“I’m fine. My knees have been aching more than usual but it’s nothing I cannot handle. How is my boyfriend? I wanted to bail him out but your mother got there first. It was at my place that the fight happened. I ought to kill your father for wrecking the bar.” She said, talking to Kylo but peering at Hux through huge, round glasses. He tried not to let his confused horror show at the idea of this tiny woman and the huge bear that was Uncle Chewie going on dates together.

“Uncle Chewie’s fine. Dad was beat up more than him. It was at your bar? Do you know why they were fighting? Dad hasn’t got into a bar fight in years.” He asked, as her eyes turned away from Hux and focused back on Kylo. Hux let out the breath he was unknowingly holding in. It was as if the small woman could see into his very soul and he didn’t need that kind of introspection. Maz looked sad for a moment, but resigned to the situation.

“You will not like the answer. Apparently, someone had heard that you were back in town and made their dislike of you known. There were some unsavory words thrown around and your father wanted to defend you. He punched the man in the face looking angrier than I think I have ever seen him.” She told them, adjusting her glasses. Hux glanced at Kylo and felt as though time had started slowing down and he could feel the tension in the air grow thick and choking. Something was about to happen and it probably wouldn’t be good.

“What unsavory words were thrown around?” He asked in a deadly calm voice, Maz’s phrasing twisted back at her. Hux swallowed and Maz gave him an apologetic smile.

“It seems that there will always be people who disagree with the happiness of others. Your Uncle told me a word once, it is not what they called you but I refuse to say the things that man did. Last night, he told your father he saw you and your boyfriend out to eat and asked how the _faygelehs_ were doing. So, your father punched him. I am sorry you still deal with this Ben. But if you remain strong together, others will see and things will get easier.” She said, before her hands came up, grabbed theirs and connected them, before walking away. Hux looked down at their conjoined hands, noticing how Kylo’s was shaking. Then his brain caught up with him. Unfortunately for him, Kylo spoke first.

“I can’t believe… those fucking _schmucks_! They called me a… and they called you that too! I can’t believe Dad would… why would he do that? I didn’t even think he was okay with it himself… I knew Uncle Chewie was but this…” He rambled, throwing his champagne glass to the ground where it spilled and splintered. Hux watched silently and made Kylo face him. It was Yiddish, what they were speaking. All the phrases and words that passed over Hux’s head was Yiddish. He didn’t know the language, though he knew vaguely about it from a sociological and historical background. Still, he knew what the word _faygeleh_ meant. More importantly, he knew what the word was representing in Maz’s story.

“Kylo, calm down. It’s over now and there’s nothing to be done about it. Some guy was a bigot and your Dad defended you because he cares about you and everyone’s fine. You’re fine Kylo, everyone’s okay.” Hux said quietly, knowing that he had to calm his friend down before he exploded. No reason to ruin the rehearsal when half the people here already gave Kylo a wide berth. He gave a little chuckle and smiled ruefully.

“Don’t you think it’s funny that the whole thing was because some random guy thought we were dating? Who would even think that’s…” But whatever it was, Hux never said because he suddenly paused and everything about the past few days rushed to the forefront of his mind in screaming color.

“Fucking hell Kylo! Your whole family thinks we’re dating! That’s why they keep smiling at us oddly, and made us share the bed and play that stupid game and keep saying “living together” like we’re actually a couple co-habituating instead of roommates. This is the craziest thing that has ever happened to me! Don’t you realize how ridiculous this is and how much we’ve been fanning the flames without realizing it? As if I would ever date you!” He teased, his hands on Kylo’s upper arms. Kylo, who had slowly been calming down and smiling, froze and jerked away from Hux.

You know that moment in old cartoons when Elmer Fudd walks off the cliff but doesn’t realize it? That moment when he finally looks down and there’s that split second before the fall and he holds up a sign that reads _Help Me_? Yeah, Hux was suddenly very acquainted with that feeling.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kylo asked in a low and dangerous voice. The rest of the sounds of the party faded in the distance.

“It means that your family thinks we’re a couple when we’re not and we need to tell them so they don’t start planning our wedding next.” Hux sneered, crossing his arms defensively.

“No, I meant the last thing you said. You always try to twist conversations to how you want them! You knew what I was referring to and you should know that I would never date you either. You’re a terrible person and incredibly annoying.” Kylo said matter of factly, though his hands were clenched into fists. Hux snorted in disbelief.

“Oh please. I’m terrible and annoying? You act like a spoiled child who can’t control their anger while I try to make sure you don’t accidentally kill yourself through cooking!” He yelled, his voice getting louder in his anger. Slowly, the people around them stopped talking and started listening.

“Spare me the over pretentious babysitter bullshit! You act like you’re better than everyone else when you’re not and it kills you. You wish you could be as casual as me but your anal retentive behavior won’t let you. A person would have to have a death wish to be with you and your stupid helmet hair and big nose!” Kylo yelled back pointing an accusatory finger in Hux’s direction. More and more people started turning towards the pair, Leia and Rey walking through the crowd from one side while Poe and Finn approached from the other. Kylo and Hux took no notice.

“My big nose?! You have the biggest fucking nose I’ve ever seen! The only thing bigger is probably your ears! You’re shaped like a triangle with a Lion King scar running across your face. You look like an imbecile!” Hux accused, his cheeks turning pink in fury and embarrassment. Han and Luke stepped forward from the edge of the crowd, the rest of the party going silent in trepidation. Kylo was looming over Hux and opened his mouth as if to scream some more. But instead his voice was quiet and deep, meant to be a whisper that everyone could hear.

“At least my dad approves of me and my lifestyle. What’s yours done lately to show he cares, Brendol?”

An abrupt change came over Hux. He pulled back and his glare went icy cold and Finn would swear for the rest of his life that he had never been more scared than he was in that moment.

“Well at least I don’t hear voices telling me to slaughter everyone I care about. Is it fun, knowing your behavior alienates you from having a normal life?” He asked, throwing Kylo’s words back into his face with a mocking sneer. Leia drew in a breath and bristled up as if ready to charge into battle to protect her son. Kylo reacted like he had been hit, a rush of air escaped from his mouth like he’d been struck in the stomach. Then he reached up and punched Hux in the face.

It was nothing like the playful wrestling that had happened earlier on the lawn. No, this was fighting. It was hard and cruel and Kylo was spitting blood on the ground and Hux had sunken his teeth into his arm and ripped his shirt when he pulled back. They shouted abuse at each other in between punches and grabs. The crowd stood back in horror before Chewie entered the fray, wrapped both of his hairy arms around Kylo and dragged him off, Leia and Luke following behind. Finn ended up having to tackle Hux and get him in a headlock before the redhead pushed him away with a snarl and stalked off, Rey trailing after him curiously with BB-8 on her heels. Han walked up to Finn, looking worried but staying silent. Poe turned towards the crowd and flashed a charming smile.

“True, it’s not exactly what we wanted but who doesn’t like dinner and a show.” He joked and the crowd dispersed, no doubt wagging their tongues, but ultimately staying calm and quiet.

 

In the corner of the Organa-Solo yard, there was a small wooden gazebo. When Kylo was a child, it was the perfect place to hide when playing with Uncle Chewie and it was his castle, spaceship, and pirate ship, anything he imagined. As he aged, it became a sanctuary, a place he could go to get away from the pressures of his life and family, a place Snoke couldn’t seem to penetrate. Now though, it was a mess. The few chairs were strewn across the wooden floor, the cushions ripped and spilling fluff. The screens around the windows had been punched through and the light fixture had been cracked, the shards of lightbulbs littering the ground. Kylo sat in the center, his head in his bruised hands while the bite mark on his arm bled sluggishly. Chewie stood in the corner, his arms crossed and his face impassive. Leia and Luke approached the trembling form in front of them.

“Oh Ben, _bubbeleh_.” Leia cooed while Luke opened a cabinet door and pulled out a small first aid kit. Kylo refused to look at his mother but held out his hands to Luke. While he cleaned the scrapes of glass and dirt, Kylo finally spoke.

“Since when has there been a first aid kit in here?” He asked, looking up at his mother. Her hands came up to wipe away the tear tracks on his face.

“Since the second time you destroyed this gazebo. I finally stopped wasting money and bought cheap furniture for it.” She teased, a sad smile on her face. Kylo crumpled.

“I’m sorry Mom. I didn’t mean to wreck the gazebo, I was just really angry. I know I’m supposed to channel into creative, positive expressions but I was so furious!” He explained, hissing in pain when he clenched his bloody fist. Luke gave him a look and started patching up the bite wound on his arm.

“It’s alright Ben. I can replace chairs and window screens. I can’t replace you and I would never want to. Are you okay? What Hux said to you was so despicable, I… do you want me to take care of him? Your father knows people who could take care of him.” She said, raising an eyebrow. Chewie spoke up from the corner of the room and Kylo chuckled.

“No thanks Uncle Chewie, I think we can leave the mob out of this. Yeah, what Hux said was a low blow, and he did start the fight, but I made the fight personal. I brought up his dad and I knew that it would hurt him deep. I wanted to hurt him deep.” He admitted quietly.

“What’s the relationship with his father like?” Luke asked, his face curious and open.

“Hux’s dad… he doesn’t know… well he knows we’re living together. He’s spoken to me a few times but he doesn’t know Hux is- “

“Gay.” Leia finished, while Chewie made a pitying sound behind her.

“No, he doesn’t know. Hux’s mom died when he was little and his extended family doesn’t really live nearby. His dad is all he has and I guess he’d rather keep part of his life a secret than risk losing his dad. I guess I kind of take for granted how accepting you all are of me.” Kylo explained.

“Well I suppose after the attempted patricide, we were pretty much cool with anything else.” Luke joked. There was a moment of tense silence before Kylo started to laugh. Leia chose that moment to smack her brother upside the head while Chewie helped Kylo to his feet.

“Alright, so what Hux said, although completely below the belt and horrible, may be justified. But I don’t understand how you can be with him knowing how cruel he can be. This weekend you two seemed calm and almost affectionate, well despite all the fighting which I’m no stranger to as foreplay, and then boom! The next moment you’re screaming at each other and fist fighting. That’s no way to be in a relationship with someone.” Leia protested, preventing Kylo from exiting the gazebo.

“Leia, not every couple is like Poe and Finn. Sometimes people need and want different things, no matter if they make sense to others. As long as Kylo and Hux are safe and happy, they need to work out their issues in the way that suits them.” Luke responded sagely, standing next to Kylo. He did a double take at his uncle but a small smile emerged on his face. For the first time in years, he felt somewhat okay with his family, he might almost say he liked them.

“Mom, not every couple is you and Dad. You have to trust that I know what I’m doing and I can take care of myself. Let’s be honest here. I’ve never been ‘normal’. I’m not a particularly nice or decent person. Neither is Hux. He’s distant and proud and cruel, but he’s not afraid of me. He sees me as just another person and after so long of being defined by my past and my illness; it’s nice to have someone who thinks I’m a jerk for forgetting to fill the dishwasher. I know you’re angry at him, I am too. We’ll have to talk about this and deal with it. I just need you to trust me.” Kylo said after he took a deep, cleansing breath. Leia nodded and kissed her son’s cheek. Chewie ruffled his hair and followed her out of the gazebo. Luke paused just inside the threshold.

“I’m proud of you Ben. You’re handling this very well.” And with that, he was gone and Kylo was alone. He sunk down onto one of the chairs he hadn’t broken and waited.

 

Hux was fuming. He wanted to rip his hair out, blow up a building, break a priceless vase, and several other acts of mindless destruction. His jaw hurt and his lip was bleeding where Kylo had punched it and his fingers ached. This was all that punk goth wannabe’s fault! He was too sensitive and he went too far and now Hux’s face was probably bruised and he could still taste Kylo’s skin in his mouth. He kicked at a stone on the edge of the Organa-Solo property and wished for a cigarette. A twig cracked behind him and he whipped around to see Rey and BB-8 just standing there.

“What do you want? Come to beat me up too?” He asked, watching warily as Rey and the dog got closer.

“No. You deserve it, but no. It’s just… when Uncle Chewie broke up the fight; a bunch of people went after Kylo. No one went after you. You don’t know anyone here, not really, and that’s not fair. It takes two people to have a fight and you should get a chance to calm down and state your case,” Rey said, belying her young age with perceptive wisdom. Hux, who was preparing to fight for his side, let out a breath of air and figuratively let his sails droop. He fell back onto the soft grass, uncaring about his nice pants and shirt. Rey sank to the ground next to him, her blue dress pooling around her knees. BB-8 waddled over to Hux and laid his head on his chest. He smirked and scratched behind the corgi’s ears.

“Look, I know I started the fight. I know it was wrong and it’s my fault. I can admit that; I’m an adult. I stand by my statement that Kylo is entirely too sensitive and over dramatic for his own good, which is why the fight escalated to violence. However, I know what I said about his mental illness was really cruel and it crossed a line. I know I shouldn’t have said that, I should have realized he was goading me.” Hux mused, staring up at the sky as it slowly turned to pinks and oranges and reds. Rey nodded sagely.

“I think I’m right in saying you’re an asshole but until Kylo said that thing about your dad, the fight was fairly stupid. You two were more likely to start slapping at each other like pre-pubescent girls than really clock each other. What did he say that got you so angry?” She asked, following his line of vision and smiling as a firefly went past them.

“My mother died when I was a kid and I have no siblings. My cousins are wonderful but they don’t live anywhere near me. My father, he’s all I have. My whole life I’ve strived to be like him and make him proud and nothing I ever do is good enough. If he found out about my sexuality, I’d lose him. Our relationship isn’t great by any means, but at least I still have him. I disappoint him enough already, I don’t need to destroy everything just so I can hang a rainbow flag in my window. I’m tired of not being enough. So I keep this a secret. Kylo knows how much it bothers me, how much I hate it. He knew that bringing it up would change the fight. He knew I would respond with something twice as cruel! That’s who I am and I won’t change!” Hux explained, getting loud and angry at the end. BB-8 whimpered and he cleared his throat, relaxing once again in the grass.

“In all honesty, I couldn’t care less about Kylo’s past or his issues. They don’t bother or scare me and they don’t define him. I just said it to be mean. I say things like that so I hurt people. So they don’t even think about hurting me again. But it was a low blow and I shouldn’t have said it. I need to apologize.”

“That sounds like something you need to tell Kylo. I think you need to apologize and I think you two need to remember why you’re together in the first place. Fighting isn’t great, but it doesn’t mean the end of all things.” Rey added, before standing up and brushing off her dress and walking away. BB-8 licked at Hux’s fingers before trotting away behind her. Hux sat up, gave a tired sigh and rubbed a hand down his face. Time to man up and make amends.

 

Hux walked slowly up to the gazebo, the air around him cool and dark. He could see the tears in the screen and he sighed again as he walked inside. Kylo was lounging against a wall, his head back and eyes closed.

“Hey.” Hux said, sliding down the wall to sit next to him.

“Hey.” Kylo replied, cracking open one eye to look at him. His left eye looked a little yellow, it’d probably bruise soon. Hux suddenly felt a moment of pity for the wedding photographer.

“I want to apologize for what I said to you. I know the fight was my fault and my comment about Snoke was uncalled for. To be honest, a lot of people would be lucky to date you. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Hux said quietly, bringing his hands together. Kylo bumped his shoulder with his own.

“It’s okay. I’m the one who made the fight really personal. I know the thing with your dad is complicated and I shouldn’t have brought it up. I knew it would hurt you and I did it on purpose. Someone would be lucky to date you too. I guess I just got offended at the thought that you found me so repulsive. Still, I’m sorry I said you have a big nose, it’s not that big.” Kylo mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. Hux shook his head and turned to face Kylo.

“No, my issue with my dad is my own and I shouldn’t be so easily triggered about it. You told me that stuff about Snoke in confidence and I threw it back in your face. That’s terrible and I’m sorry. But I really don’t find you repulsive. Your ears are really big, but they fit your face. Once you get used to it, I’d say you’re actually pretty handsome. Hell, most days you infuriate me with how effortlessly good looking you are while I attempt not to look like some pale ginger school boy dying of some tragic disease.”

At that Kylo laughed loudly and shook his head, looking much younger and bashful.

“I’m sorry Hux. This was a stupid fight and I’m sorry I punched you. Can we go back to being friends now?” Kylo asked hopefully, his eyes downcast as if expecting rejection.

“You want to be friends with me? After what I said to you?” Hux asked incredulously, leaning back against the wall. Kylo paused for a moment, as if trying to decide whether to speak and then took a deep breath.

“You know, the meds I’m on are pretty good. They help control my anger and help my thought process. Their main goal is to reduce Snoke’s presence in my mind and, if he does speak, that I can ignore him and remember he can’t control me. It helps me remember that he’s not real. But he’s always there. This presence in the back of my mind. Sometimes making comments and sometimes not. But I’ve gotten used to it after a few years. In a way, I guess it’s kind of comforting, knowing I’m not alone. But with you, when I’m around you, he’s gone. Do you remember that night we first had dinner together? It was maybe a few weeks after I moved in. We had dinner and it was nice and we were friendly. That whole time Snoke was gone. Not quiet, not busy, just gone. I went to bed and I was terrified because for the first time since I was a kid, I was alone in my head. I didn’t know how to deal at first or what even caused it. But then I figured out it was you. I’m not I’m cured or anything but it’s different with you. And I don’t know why. But when you’re around, Snoke is gone. Maybe he likes you or trusts you to make sure I’m okay. Maybe you’re enough of a presence that he can take a break. Regardless, I like having you around because when I’m with you, I’m just Kylo. I like being Kylo and I like being Kylo with you.”

Hux was quiet in the pause that followed Kylo’s confession. It wasn’t an awkward one, just one that needed some time to settle. But Hux, he wasn’t settling and he wasn’t relieved, like Kylo seemed to be. He was angry and scared and confused and half enamored and touched and he turned towards Kylo with fire in his eyes.

“You… you… you _schmuck_! How dare you do this to me! You tell me these moving, honest things and I feel terrible and guilty and wonderful all at the same time. I have spent my whole life trying to be what others wanted. I have spent my whole life fitting into neat, little boxes. I did this so I could be safe and be successful and make my family proud. I wanted to be in control of everything so nothing could ruin me. I built walls and traps and I was happy being alone and cold. Then you barged into my life with your issues and your mess and your stupid, beautiful face and you ruined everything! All the walls and boxes I had created, you destroyed like those cardboard building blocks in school. I’ve spent my whole life trying to be one way and, just like that, you make it impossible. I have to be myself around you and it’s exhausting and terrifying and hard and I hate you for it! I hate you so goddamn much!” Hux ranted, pushing off from the wall and pacing around the small space. His hands itched for something to grab and throw and he desperately wanted a cigarette. But no, Kylo had asked him to give it up, claiming it was bad for Millicent and pouting his stupid soft looking lips. Hux let out a primal scream of rage and then sank down in defeat against the other wall, directly across from Kylo. If they stuck their legs out, they would just touch.

“And you know the worst part? I don’t even hate you, not even a little bit.” He finally admitted, looking up at Kylo with a resigned look of bittersweet hope. Kylo, in return looked shocked, his mouth open in surprise. He blinked a few times and then a smile broke out across his face.

“I don’t hate you either Hux. You wanna go take a nap?” He asked, standing up and brushing off his pants and shirt. There was still a rip in the sleeve from where Hux had bit his arm.

“A nap? What are we, four? I just admitted something very personal and difficult to you. Minutes ago you did the same thing and you want to take a nap?”

“Yeah. All this fighting has made me tired and I don’t want to talk anymore. Plus if we’re going out to a club later tonight for the bachelor party we should get sleep now while we can. So, a nap.” Kylo said, extending a hand out to Hux. Hux eyed the hand but accepted it and let Kylo pull him up and drag him out of the gazebo and into the house. He was about to say something about how holding hands wouldn’t exactly help prove that they weren’t dating but Kylo’s hand was warm and soft in his and he was feeling vulnerable and no one was around.

Kylo pulled Hux into the living room and turned on the lamp in the corner, making golden light softly cover the room. He took off his shoes while Hux sunk down into the couch, putting his feet up on the ottoman. He didn’t think he would actually fall asleep but the room was warm and mostly dark and Kylo put on a record, some rock song Hux knew he knew, the music drifting around him lazily. Instead of taking the other couch, or even the armchair, Kylo settled down next to Hux, laying his head in the redhead’s lap and crossing his feet at the ankles on the arm rest.

“You know, if someone comes in and sees us, we’re going to have a hard time convincing them we aren’t dating.” Hux reminded Kylo, his fingers carding through the soft, dark curls. Kylo hummed and frowned, his eyes closed and face smooth.

“We’ll worry about that later. Now, I want to sleep, so shut up Hux.”

Hux smirked but did as he was told.

 

“I still think I’m going to look overdressed.” Hux called through the bathroom door. He frowned at his reflection and adjusted his hair once more. The bachelor parties (joint because Poe and Finn were that disgusting about their love) were at a dance club and Hux was very overwhelmed. Kylo hadn’t prepared him for the event of a bachelor party and as such, he was dressed completely wrong. Or maybe right, it had been years since Hux had been to a club.

“You’ll look fine. It’s not like anyone is going to judge you. The goal of tonight is to get super drunk so the ceremony tomorrow flies by.” Kylo called back. Hux rolled his eyes but left the bathroom so Rey could finish getting ready. He didn’t think he looked too bad, black pants and a red button up shirt. He’d even found his nicer sneakers and rolled up his sleeves to make the whole outfit seem more casual. His petulant frown probably didn’t add to the image though.

“See, I was right. You look nice. It’ll be fine and you’ll have fun.” Kylo pointed out, his tone low and almost sweet. Since waking up from their post-fight nap, Kylo and Hux had been quiet and gentle with each other. Hux was aware that he had been very stupid and very cruel and very vulnerable and Kylo seemed to realize that. He hadn’t teased Hux, knowing this was outside his comfort zone, but instead offered to lend him clothing if he wasn’t happy.

“Thanks. You look… interesting.” Hux added after a moment too long of him gaping at his roommate. Kylo had apparently gone all out for the club night. He was sporting a tight black V-neck shirt and black leather pants with boots. Why the hell did Kylo have leather pants? Who even wore leather pants anymore? Were they going to a gay club? If so, Hux was even more unprepared.

“Gee, thanks. Stop worrying, I can feel your migraine across the room. Just stick by me, don’t accept any drinks Snap gives you and you’ll be fine.” Kylo said, throwing on a bunch of rainbow jelly bracelets- Hux blanched and had a Vietnam War level flashback of his preteen years- and grabbed his arm, pulling him out the door.

 

Leia and Han were sitting in the living room watching Fixer Upper when Kylo and Hux walked in. Leia glared at Hux, but smiled at her son before noticing his pants and giving a heavy sigh, her fingers coming to pinch at the bridge of her nose.

“I thought you had thrown those out Ben. You look ridiculous.”

“I look amazing and I didn’t throw them out. I just haven’t had an opportunity to wear them. If I can’t wear these pants at a club, where can I wear them?”

“With a leather daddy?” Rey helpfully added as she bounded down the steps. Kylo whipped around while Hux choked back a laugh.

“Rey!” Luke yelled from the doorway, sounding scandalized. Rey rolled her eyes and kissed her father on the cheek.

“Anyway, Artie said he’d drive you kids to the party and drive you home when it was over. Everyone gets there and back safe, got it?” Han said, pointing his finger at Kylo. He nodded and pointed back.

“Yeah Dad, we got it. It’s nice of Artie to do this. I thought he’d retired.”

“He has but he’s doing this as a favor for me.” Luke said, plopping down on the couch next to Han. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Rey skipped over on her wedge sneakers, brushing past Threepio who opened the door with a steady hand. On the other side of the door was a short and stout old man with white hair and a blue jacket.

“How are you Threepio, you gilded antique?” He chirped in greeting. Threepio made an offended noise and cuffed him over the head.

“How dare you speak to me like that! You are here to do a job for Master Luke and the children. Please don’t make me regret opening the door.” He shot back, tottering back to let him in. Poe and Finn followed, dressed brightly and ridiculously.

“Who’s ready to get crazy? Pava set up an awesome mix and Finn’s friend Slip has some cool specials lined up for us.” Poe asked, sounding like he may have already tried one of the specials. Finn grinned indulgently as Artie ushered them out the door amid goodbyes and be safes and muffled cursing from Threepio. Before Kylo stepped into the car, his father rushed out and beckoned him over.

“That was a pretty rough fight today. You sure you okay, kid?” Han asked his son. Kylo nodded and gave a half smile.

“Yeah Dad, Hux and I worked it out. I didn’t mean to worry you or Mom. We’re okay now.”

“Just take care of each other. That Hux kid has a stick up his ass bigger than the Space Needle but I can see he cares about you. Your mom might need a little more convincing but I can tell you two made up. I know things weren’t the best in the past for you. But you’re doing good now, it seems that way. I know a lot of that was my fault, so I’m kind of glad you found some happiness with this guy. Try and make him have fun tonight, yeah?”

Kylo chuckled and nodded, letting his father adjust his shirt that didn’t need adjusting. Han stared at his son, wrinkling his nose at his leather pants but ultimately found what he was searching for in his gaze. He reached up and wrapped an affectionate hand around the back of his son’s neck, squeezed and walked back inside.

 

The club was pretty nice, when all was said and done. It was dark with colorful lights swinging across the bodies and faces of the people below. The drinks were a little overpriced but very strong and very sweet. Hux hadn’t meant to drink as much as he did but the edges of his vision were hazy and the gel in his hair had probably been sweated out or mussed by his hands. He didn’t remember how that happened but after the third shot celebrating Poe and Finn, he kind of lost track of what he was drinking. True to his word, Kylo stuck by him, keeping to a few beers and leaning against the bar. Hux was conflicted. He didn’t want to dance, he wasn’t a good dancer and he didn’t want to be in the sweaty, pulsating crowd where Poe, Finn and Rey were attempting to merge together into one being. But his body felt loose and thrumming with energy and the music sounded good, despite Hux knowing it was Top 40 drivel. He wanted to dance, but he didn’t and he wanted to dance with Kylo but he didn’t. Hence, conflicted. Kylo drained his beer and pushed his dark hair back from his face. A new song came on and he smirked, nudging Hux’s shoulder with his own.

“What’dya say General Ginger? Wanna go dance? Poe’s got some skills.” Kylo yelled over the beat. Hux shook his head rather than attempt to begin a long winded explanation. Then, doing something both entirely brave and entirely stupid, he grabbed Kylo by his wrist and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

They stayed closer to the edge and once surrounded by moving strangers, Hux floundered. Kylo, in an act of surprising empathy, started to move his body, alternating between jumping and raising his arms up and moving his hips in time with the beat. Hux felt a laugh bubbling up in his chest and smiled, following his example. He felt ridiculous and overly warm but Poe winked at him while Finn gave a thumbs up as he shook his hair out and laughed out loud. He felt free and easy and his fingers and toes were tingling with the alcohol. He forgot who he was and what he was doing and just danced with Kylo and the crowd, getting lost in song after song. At some point Rey came over to them and her infectious energy filled Hux to the brim, letting the smaller girl pull him into ridiculous dips and turns. She left with a kiss to Kylo’s cheek and a bump to Hux’s hip. He finally turned back to Kylo to say something about the music when the words died in his throat.

The strobing lights were moving over his face, forming shadows in reds and blues. Half his face was dark while the other was a myriad of color, making his nose and cheekbones stand out in aristocratic detail. The scar on his face left his eye in constant shadow while the other caught the flashing lights, shining supernaturally. The glittering of the disco ball above them was flicking and settling between the moles on his cheeks and in the strands of his curling hair. Beads of sweat stilled at his hairline and slid down past his temple and down his neck, Hux’s eyes following the trail like a man parched. He was breathing heavy and deep, the fabric of his shirt damp and straining against his chest. Kylo didn’t say anything while Hux stared at him. The music was changing around them, the sound distorted in Hux’s ears. It was building, the beat getting faster and louder and his heart was matching the beat and Kylo was just standing there, his face peaceful and so oddly beautiful. He had to do something; it was building inside of him, inside of both of them. The crowd was feeling it too, bodies surging around them. Hux stepped closer, his brain screaming at him to stop or slow down or think about his choices but he didn’t listen. Then three things happened at the exact same time and blew Hux’s world apart.

The lights froze.  
The beat dropped.  
Kylo kissed him.

Everything around them seemed to slow down as Hux’s hands came up to fist in Kylo’s shirt and rest on the back of his neck. The colorful lights around them faded to black as their bodies melded together, sweaty and hot. Hux could hear that the music had changed, that people were trying to move around them, they must have been standing there kissing on the dance floor for several minutes. Maybe hours, perhaps even days had flown by while Kylo’s body was pressed up against his and Hux tried to hold back moans. He was distracted and wanton and it was very unlike him. But Kylo’s hands cradled his face so sweetly and Kylo smiled into his mouth and Kylo rocked his hips against Hux’s in a filthy drag and Kylo pulled back and whispered, his voice deep and hoarse, that they should probably go home.

They did, and their hands stayed to themselves until the lock on Kylo’s bedroom door clicked shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again, Hux woke up to the sound of birdsong and the feel of warm feet. His mouth was a little dry and his head hurt like a laser beam was trying to bisect it but it seemed manageable. Once again, he also felt the warm, heavy weight of Kylo sleeping half on top of him and half next to him. Only this time he didn’t panic. This time he gave a soft half smile, and snuggled further under the soft blankets, pulling them above his head.

“What are you doing?” Kylo mumbled against his shoulder. Hux licked his dry lips and shrugged.

“Making a cocoon. I’m very warm right now and I don’t want to lose any of the heat.” He said matter of factly, burrowing into the curve of Kylo’s body, his head tucking under his friend’s chin.

“How are you feeling anyway? You have a hangover?” Kylo asked him, his voice quiet and deep. Hux nodded his head a little, the room spinning for a moment before it settled again and he was suddenly aware of how little clothing he was actually wearing. Surprisingly, it didn’t bother him, nothing bothered him right now. Kylo peeked his head out of the blanket for a moment and then stuck it back in.

“So it’s pretty early, we have plenty of time to shower and change before the wedding later. Since we have plenty of time, I think we should make out.” He suggested, placing feather light kisses down Hux’s cheekbone and along his jawline.

“Make out? What are we; a bunch of horny teenagers trying not to get caught before 5th period?” Hux scoffed without any real heat, tilting his head back to give Kylo more skin to mouth at.

“Shut up and kiss me Hux.” Kylo ordered, his tone more playful than demanding. Hux should’ve said no. He should have asked to talk about this, about them. Were they in a relationship now? Would things change around the apartment? What would they tell Millicent? Was Kylo his boyfriend now? Hux pursed his lips and looked at Kylo, his skin soft and pale under the blanket while his eyes darkened with desire and something resembling fondness. Boyfriend seemed a little juvenile and partner, while Hux liked it, would probably cause Kylo to roll his eyes. But as Kylo licked into his mouth and covered his body with his own, warm heat surrounded him on all sides, Hux found the perfect word. It seemed like Poe had been right the other day, though Hux would never tell him that.

“Mine.” He whispered into the golden darkness.

“Yours.” Kylo hissed back and all logical thought faded away.

 

They dressed in a comfortable silence, Hux helping Kylo with his bowtie and trading soft, small kisses whenever he wanted. Because he could do that now. He could just kiss Kylo whenever he wanted. It was an intoxicating thought and Hux finally understood what the warm dark thing was that had settled in his stomach those few days ago.

They walked downstairs to see almost everyone, the two grooms in another room talking to the officiant. Leia beamed at her son and he dutifully bent down to kiss her cheek.

“You look real pretty Mom.” Kylo said quietly. Leia nodded, her face clear but her eyes suspiciously moist.

“Thank you _bubbeleh_. You two look wonderful. Everyone does, though you should have seen Poe earlier. He kept running around with one pant leg on and the other trailing behind him, he was so excited.” She chuckled as they all made their way outside.

The backyard was beautiful, the purple and blue streamers fluttering lightly in the breeze while everyone packed into the white pews. The sun was just starting to set and painted everything in a golden haze and the air was filled with the scent of sweet flowers. Kylo was a groomsman so Hux sat next to Lando, his bright red hair visible and shining in the sun. The ceremony wasn’t very long or particularly grand, just two people who everyone could see were deeply in love, promising to love and support each other in front of their favorite people. Hux did NOT cry, but he did smile. Despite the gooeyness of it all, Poe and Finn were the real deal and Hux would have to have a heart of stone not to wish them the best. Besides, if at any point the ceremony got too saccharine, he could always look at Kylo and the striking figure he made. The man knew how to wear a suit, Hux would give him that. When Poe and Finn recited their vows, he couldn’t help but to look at Kylo, flushing pink when he noticed dark eyes on him as well.

“To have and to hold… for better or worse… for richer or poorer…in sickness and in health…till death do us part.” Poe and Finn recited back to each other after the officiant. But Hux, he could feel those words settle deep into his bones, make a home right next to his heart, pushing against his lungs as he tried to breathe. Not yet, but perhaps someday.

Then people were clapping and cheering and Hux was brought back to the present. He stood in the receiving line to give his regards to Poe and Finn, his words succinct but well meant.

“I hope that you two are very happy. It isn’t easy to make a marriage work but you two; I can see that you really love each other. I’m sure you’ll have a long and happy marriage.”

“Thanks Hux, that’s really nice. I’m glad to see you and Kylo made up. I saw you two sucking face last night but I wasn’t sure if that was a real make up or just the preclude to make up sex.” Poe said before getting elbowed in the stomach by Finn.

“Poe, stop! Don’t embarrass the poor guy, he doesn’t know you well enough to know you’re teasing him. Thank you Hux.” Finn said pointedly. Hux gave a smirk and shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t kiss and tell.” He sing-songed, walking away while Poe let out a huge laugh. Before he could even cross to the other side of the backyard, an arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him close to a hard, well dressed chest.

“Well hello, fancy meeting you here.” Kylo said into Hux’s ear. He scoffed and pushed him back a little. They were basically in the middle of the crowd and Hux was a private person and not as outwardly affectionate as Kylo was. But if they were going to attempt this there would have to be compromise. Hence, Hux allowed himself to be held and Kylo deigned to put some space between them.

“I heard there was a wedding in town and one of the groomsmen was quite handsome. I thought I might try to pick him up. You know if your Uncle Luke is single?” Hux teased, chuckling as Kylo rolled his eyes.

“You’re terrible and we should break up.” Kylo shot back petulantly though he smiled. A bunch of people walked past them as the dance floor opened to allow Poe and Finn their first dance. Hux and Kylo broke their embrace and stayed on the outer edge, but their hands found each other in the change and Kylo swung them a little as they walked.

“How can we break up? We’re not actually dating. Are we?” Hux asked, biting his lip and keeping his eyes in front of him. This was the million dollar question it seemed. What would Kylo say? Would Hux want to date Kylo, officially? Would Kylo want to date Hux?

“Yeah, we’re dating. I thought that was obvious. I mean, everyone already thinks we’re dating and last night we made out and fooled around. I don’t do that with just anyone, you know. Face it Hux, you’re stuck with me and you’re my boyfriend now.” Kylo said simply, although something about his expression made Hux feel as though he was being laughed at. He watched Poe and Finn dance, a strange emotion like happiness filling his heart.

“I guess it wouldn’t be so bad, being your boyfriend. I already take care of you and feed you; I might as well get sex out of it. Alright, we can date.” Hux decided with a put upon sigh, though this particular loss felt more like a win. Kylo snorted as more couples entered the dance floor. He grabbed Hux’s hand and dragged him into the fray, Hux protesting with every step but allowing Kylo to pull him into a loose embrace. They danced quietly for a few moments, Hux hiding his smile in Kylo’s shoulder.

“Does this mean I get to call you General in bed?” Kylo whispered into Hux’s ear. Turning red and sputtering for a moment, Hux pulled back fully prepared to have an argument when the bastard pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed and Hux’s arms tightened without his permission around Kylo and tangled in his hair. They broke apart and he let Kylo see the fond grin on his face as he tucked a dark curl back into place.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction in the Star Wars fandom and my first fic in at least a few years. I hope that everyone enjoyed the story and don't forget to check out the amazing art to go along with it! Thanks to the admins over at the Kylux Big Bang for all their help and support. I LOVE EVERYONE IN THIS TRASH COMPACTER!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [here](http://lookingforamindatwerk.tumblr.com) !  
> Follow the artist on tumblr [here](http:/dorklordsatan.tumblr.com)


End file.
